


12 Hours

by Lyadryn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyadryn/pseuds/Lyadryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean starts his new job tomorrow, but ends up going out with Reiner and the gang. One shot for a prompt found on tumblr;</p>
<p>'One night stand before the first day of your new job and oops it's your new boss you were sleeping with AU'</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for a prompt found on tumblr;  
> 'One night stand before the first day of your new job and oops it's your new boss you were sleeping with AU'
> 
> I really wanted to put some smut, but it was 1am and I chickened out. Maybe next time.

11:00pm

I’m anxiously pacing my apartment, waiting for Reiner to arrive. It’s Monday, and he has some how managed to persuade me to go out with him tonight, to celebrate the new job he got today, a promotion or something. I couldn’t quite hear over the phone. Despite my best efforts to evade his invitations, here I am all dressed up. Black dress shirt (with sleeves rolled up to my elbows), top button undone, my signature tight black jeans, Darth Vader belt buckle, and smart shoes. Hello ladies and gentlemen. I keep checking that my phone and my wallet are in my pockets, of course they are. I loiter in the living room, not wanting to sit down in case I fall asleep and miss my ride to the bar.

 

11:15pm

Reiner is late. As usual. I decide to leave my apartment and wait downstairs for him instead, that will save us time. We are meeting the others at the bar in 15 minutes. Standing by the front door, I check my hair in the mirror, still looking good; my undercut only having been re-cut a few days ago, and sprayed a couple of spritzes of cologne, the expensive stuff. Hugo Boss is the only wingman I need. Grabbing my keys, I make my way down stairs just in time to see Reiner pulling up with a car full of people. The passenger seat in the front graciously left empty.

“You’re late” I say, swinging into the seat, shooting a glare at the driver.

“Yeah, yeah, blame the driver,” Reiner rolled his eyes and started to reverse back out of the car park, “Bertl couldn’t decide what to wear.”

The tall brunette in the back of the car blushed, “S-sorry.”

“Yeah Bertl, your fault” Annie chimed in, a small smile on her face as she punched him on the arm, “Drive faster then, Mr Taxi. Springles will drink the bar dry before we arrive at this rate.”

Reiner tutted, turned up the radio and sped up down the road.

 

12:00am

We arrived at the bar, only 40 minutes late. That was enough time for the last members of our party to be drunk, however. The couple propping up the bar, and each other with some kind of neon green glowing cocktail in their hands.

“Eyy Reiner!” Connie stumbled over, patting the taller man on the shoulder, “Congrats man!”

“Buying the first round as a well done gift?” Reiner grinned at Connie, who obliged. Flipping his wallet out of his pocket and thrusting it into Reiners hands before walking back over to the bar, waving his hand to beckon us over.

 

12:30am

“Jean! Round three!” Sasha wrapped an arm around my neck and cooed into my ear, “I will have… a… uh….”

“Get off me you lech,” I shrugged her off, and steered her back to Connie, who welcomed her to his bar stool with open arms. I leant over the bar, looking for a bartender, waving my money around to try and get some attention. Bertl came and stood next to me, this guy could drink for the olympics.

“I hear you start your new job tomorrow?” He smiled, finishing the last of his drink, placing the glass onto one the napkins on the bar,

“Yeah, at 11,” I rubbed my head, “Please do not let me forget or over-sleep.” I looked at him pleadingly, this wouldn’t be the first time I had missed my first day because of Reiner.

He simply laughed and patted my shoulder, “No worries, I will phone you a thousand times.” He opened his ancient flip phone and set an alarm for 7am titled, ‘Call Jean’ before showing it to me on the screen. I nodded approvingly as the bartender came over. Annie spotted a free table, and saved it for us.

“That will be £36.50 please.” The bartender says, finishing my order.

“H-how much?” I coughed

“£36.50” He repeated. Oh good lord.

“The heck are you assholes drinking?” I grumbled as I pulled out two twenties and handed them over. “Keep the change” I say as I took my drink and left the bar, heading back to our table.

 

1:15am

“Jean, come with me!” Sasha had grabbed my arm and was pulling me away from a conversation with Annie. I hadn’t been out in a few weeks, and had some catching up to do with my friends.

“Yeah yeah, don’t run” I wrenched my arm out of her vice like grip and put a hand on her back instead, leading her to the bar at a sensible pace. It’s her round and I’m gonna order the most expensive cocktail possible. The bar is getting pretty busy now, another group had taken up two of the tables near us, they looked to be corporate, suits and ties. I’m trying not to get distracted by my mission, and shuffled in next to Sasha at the bar.

“I will take this.” I pointed at the menu, her eyes widened.

“Jean, that costs eight quid. No.” She shook her head and placed the first couple of orders.

“Then this.” I pointed at another brightly coloured drink. She sighed.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine,” she sighed “carry these over to the others.” The bartender had already created some kind of blue and red slush for Annie and Bertl which I took back to the table. On the way I managed to steal a couple of glances at the new arrivals. I wasn’t disappointed, in fact, glad I dressed up for the occasion.

 

1:30am

I spent the last fifteen minutes watching the group opposite, peering over Connies shoulder as he talks animatedly about work. I can see three of them clearly, a small blonde guy, a dark haired guy with crazy eyes, and a stunning girl with black hair. She must have caught me staring, because she turned around in her chair so that her back was to me. Damn it.

“Your round,” Reiner slapped my back, nearly making me spill the last dregs of my drink down my front.

“What? Already?” How have we had six rounds in two hours? No way. “Come on Annie, you can help.”

We made our way to the bar, the only open space being near the other group. I made a beeline for the gap, hoping to look at that girl again.

“Someone caught your eye, huh?” Annie says surreptitiously as she leant on arm on the bar, and peered at the group over her shoulder.

“Me? Nah, too old to pick up random chicks at bars,” I joked, “You?”

“Her.” Annies eyes set on the dark haired girl. I winced slightly, God damn it. “But you saw her first.” Annie winked at me.

“Ah you know, you can go for it.” I nudged her shoulder with mine slightly and went about ordering the drinks. Just as I was finishing the order, and Annie was carrying the last ones back, a tall blonde man came and stood next to me at the bar. I acknowledged him with a nod, and he smiled back. He was tall and very handsome, I think he was from that table I was staring at. A sort of, real life Captain America. I waved my bank card at the bartender who ran off to find the card machine while another took the Captains order. It sounded like it was his round as well, except, he was ordering five bottles of champagne. Classy.

I finally managed to pay, and was leaving the bar with my drink, when the tall blonde man called out to someone, “Marco, carry these” he waved at his table, where a tall, dark haired man got up and came over. He was younger, at least half the Captains age from first glances. He wore his suit well. I was too busy ogling to watch where I was going, and ended up walking straight into this Marco.

“Careful!” Marco says, putting his arms up onto my arms to hold me steady before I toppled over and spilt my drink all over him, he was smiling though. And damn cute. Were those, freckles?

“Ah, sorry man. Thanks” I smiled back at him, our eyes locking for a second, a spark running up my spine. Freckles. All over his face. He released the firm grip on my arms and went over to the bar.

 

1:45am

“Who’s that?” Sasha asked, she was sitting on Bertls lap, much to his discomfort.

“Who?” I looked around, trying to follow her line of sight.

“That guy who you bumped.” She nodded over to the table opposite, they were all standing, toasting to something.

“Oh, uh. Marco.” I did know his name, “I think that is what he was called, stop staring.” Sasha was openly gawking at the other table, earning our table a few turned heads and what looked to be whispers and giggles between the members of the other party.

“Where is Annie?” I say, her drink was on the table, barely touched.

“Over there,” Reiner pointed to the opposite end of the bar, where Annie was sitting, next to the dark haired girl from the other table, “Girl knows how to work it.” Connie just nodded and took a drink from his triple vodka-something.

 

2:15am

“Going for a smoke, coming?” Connie offered his cigarettes around the table, Reiner taking two, and passing one over to me. Annie was still talking to the girl at the bar, only now their stools were so close that their legs were touching, and they were leaning on the bar, into each other slightly. Well, there goes any chance I might have had.

The three of us made our way outside, up the stairs and onto the street level. The cool air was glorious, but it wasn’t often Reiner made me smoke with him. And to clarify, he doesn’t make me smoke. We are all 26, peer pressure is for 13 year olds. Neither of us smoke as a habit, but something must be bugging him, if he wants one. Truth be told, I was nervous for this new job tomorrow, at a local office dealing with sustainable energy solutions. Not my dream job, but everyone wants to save the planet. Or something.

“Nervous?” I ask Reiner as Connie offers us a light. Reiner takes a couple of drags and breathes out slowly.

“Yeah man. This new job is big.” He stared up at the orange tinted sky.

“More money though, right?” Connie asked, lighting his own.

“Yeah. Loads.” He looked at us both, “I am gonna ask Bertl to marry me.” Connie choked slightly, and my jaw dropped. It wasn’t unexpected of those two, but it was a surprise.

“Wow man, thats great,” I clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

“Thanks man,” He and Connie high-fived. Connie and Sasha had married last year. Reiner begun talking about rings and locations, while I zoned out and worried about tomorrow. It was already starting to get late, and I was starting to feel the effects of alcohol. I stumped out my cigarette and put it into the ashtray when I noticed the Captain, Marco, and a couple of others coming to stand outside. I don’t have him pinned as a smoker, Marco that is. And he isn’t. He wandered over to near where we are standing and pulled his phone out, making a call. I tried not to stare, but wow he is a stunner.

 

2:30am

Reiner and Connie are still talking about weddings, and I am jumping around trying to keep warm while Connie smokes his second ciggy, I feel almost like the third wheel. If it wasn’t for the fact that the view out here was pretty darn good, I would have gone back inside. Marco is still on the phone, speaking another language, I couldn’t quite tell what it was. German? Dutch?  He makes a lot of gestures with his hands when he talks, his arms flexing underneath the crisp white shirt fabric.

My attention was torn away from the dark haired beauty who was now sitting down on one of the tables, by a taxi pulling up and some loud wooping from the others outside. Captain America and his team of suited wonders were cheering as Annie and the dark haired girl climbed into the back of the cab.

“Oi Annie!” Reiner called, “Call me baby!” he yelled after her as she climbed into the cab after the dark haired girl. Annie flipped him off as she shut the door and the taxi pulled away.

“Yeah, shes good.” I says, nodding. The three of us sat there in silence, nodding like idiots until we were interrupted.

“Oi horseface, I know shes with you!” The brown haired man with mad eyes was staring at us, pointing a finger in our direction. I looked around, who was he calling horse face?

“Reiner.. he called you a horse.” I say, looking slightly confused. Reiner and Connie both burst out laughing, Connie ended up on his knees on the floor, panting for breath.

“No dude, it was definitely you.” He managed to squeeze out before high-fiving Reiner. I started to laugh, we look like idiots.

“Come on, lets go,” Reiner ushered us back inside, nodding at the other party who looked to be heading back in as well.

 

3:30am

The bar changed into a club gradually, some of the tables and chairs were re-arranged once vacated by patrons, but our tables, and the group opposite stayed firmly where they were. Most of the suits were now gone, shirt sleeves rolled up, ties loosened or removed, and buttons undone.

“Come dance, Jean” Sasha grabbed my hands and pulled me out of my seat just as a new song started playing. The beat heavy and the bass thumping around my head. I am definitely drunk enough to dance. I can’t stop myself from staring at the freckled man across the tables, his brown eyes drawing me in. On more than one occasion I had caught him staring back, his gaze flicking elsewhere upon eye contact.

Sasha dragged me over to the dance floor, and soon we were smushed up with other dancers, our bodies all swaying in different directions, not really caring who we were bumping in to.

 

3:45am

I have lost Sasha in the dancing crowd, and am thirsty. I think it’s my round again. I tried to make my way out of the dancing throng of people, but to no avail. Sighing I turn around, only to bump into my freckled adonis. Again.

“Oops, sorry” He says, he arms going back to mine again, “Oh, hey. Again” He smiles, a huge dorky grin.

“Haha, yeah. Again. Sorry” I apologise, not looking him in the eye, thinking I can avoid the fact that we have been eyeing each other up over the bar for well over an hour. I step aside, only to be knocked back into him by some excited dancing as the song changes again. I stumble and end up pressed against his chest, his arms gripping mine even tighter now.

He feels nice. I can almost feel his toned stomach against mine, he is a fraction taller than I am. He smells nice. I recognise the smell and breathe in deeply.

“You smell nice,” he mumbles quietly into my ear, its only then that I realise we are wearing the same cologne. I just laugh and look up at him, not even trying to get away. Our eyes meet, and I slide my hands up over his shoulders and around his neck.

“Dance with me.” I insist, as I start moving us slightly. He smiles at me again, and starts to dance along, our hips almost touching, but not quite.

 

4:00am

Seven hours until my new job starts and here I am, swaying my hips around with a gorgeous guy in a bar downtown. Not my usual Monday night, but it’s a nice change. Real nice. We have been dancing in silence for what feels like hours but in reality, it’s only been four or five songs.

“I’m Marco, by the way” he says, having to speak loudly to make himself heard over the music.

“Jean.” I reply, having to tilt my head up slightly to reach his ear so that he can hear.

“Nice name”

“Your’s isn’t so bad either.” We both end up smirking at how lame we must sound, but continue dancing our hips getting closer and closer until they are finally touching. It takes all I have to stop myself just grinding against him shamelessly. I almost regret wearing such tight jeans.

 

4:15am

“Want a drink?” Marco asks, his hands are now planted on my hips, we are almost slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor, our bodies flush against each other.

“Sure.” He removes his hands from my hips and grabs my hand, dragging me off the dance floor and over to the bar. Only, we can’t see the bar, there are so many people. I look down at my watch.

“On second thoughts, I should probably get going.” I don’t let go of his hand though, “New job tomorrow and all that.” I look at him apologetically, but still not letting go of his hand.

He was standing on his tip toes, looking around the bar, “Looks like my friends have all left,” he pulls his phone out, swipes a finger across the screen and nods, “Yeah, they are gone.” He looks back at me and takes a step closer, closing the gap between us.

“Want to come back to mine for a coffee? You can get a cab from there” his grip tightened around my hand, and his other hand snaked to the small of my back as he leaned in close to my ear.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, and looked him in the eyes, “Yeah.”

 

4:30am

Marco had grabbed his suit jacket from the cloak room, and steered us out of the bar without letting go of my hand.

“It’s a 15 minute walk, is that ok?” he says as we stop at the empty taxi rank. I just stare at him, and nod. He drags me across the road, his pace urgent, but not too fast. It takes me a few minutes to work out what direction we are heading in.

“This is the nice part of town,” I whistled slightly in appreciation. It was quiet, trees lined most of the streets. He looked back at me and smiled as we crossed another road. He stopped in the middle and turned back to look at me, his eyes searching my face. Then he kissed me. The second his lips touched mine, I swear I saw stars. His hands came up to cup my face, then were gone again, as he grabbed my wrist and started to walk even faster.

“Nearly there” he breathed. My breath was hitching, not because I was out of breath from walking, but because of him. I simply followed on, staring at his back, burning holes in his shirt with my eyes. I tried not to stare at his ass, but his suit trousers were clearly expensively tailored. And he most certainly worked out.

 

4:45am

We arrived at a brand new apartment complex, the outside made entirely of glass, reflecting light back into the area around us as we approached the door. He let go of my wrist as he searched for a key, but grabbed it again as soon as the door was open, pulling me inside. We got to the lift and stopped. He pressed the button and let go of me.

“Top floor.” He says, looking up at the floor counter above the doors. There were twelve floors.

“Penthouse?” I asked, he nodded shyly. Who was he?

The lift dinged and we stepped inside. We weren’t touching each other anymore, instead we stood next to each other, as if we were complete strangers sharing a ride. We were strangers. I only knew his name.

We stopped at the second floor and a young girl stepped into the lift in her pyjamas, Marco and I stepped to one side, away from the buttons. She pressed the ninth floor, the doors closed and we continued upwards.

“You’re the penthouse guys, huh?” she asked. She was cute. Not as cute as he was though. His face blushing slightly at the awkward title.

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Nine. Thats uh.. also pretty high.”

I blinked. Was this guy for real? So socially awkward it was adorable.

“Sort of” she giggled, and with that, the lift came to a stop and she stepped out. “Cya.”

“Bye” Marco lifted up a hand in a wave as the doors closed.

“Pretty high?” I looked at him, one eyebrow cocked. “Penthouse guys, you bring a lot of guys home?”

“Shut up” he looked away from me, but it felt like he inched closer. The lift finally came to a stop and we both shuffled out. I could smell his cologne, my cologne. The smell was almost as intoxicating as the drinks I had been consuming at the bar. We didn’t wait long at the door, he had the key out and ready, he shoved the door open, pushed me inside, then closed the door behind us. I stumbled into the hallway, and caught myself just before I collided with the wall. I stood up and looked at him.

“My colleagues come over here a lot.” He says, pouting slightly. I was confused for a second, then remembered what I had said in the lift.

Instead of saying something, I closed the distance between us, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

 

7:00am

My obnoxious Fall Out Boy ringtone echoed through my skull. I shifted slightly in bed unable to move because of an arm over my waist, and feeling a body behind me. I freeze. Looking over my shoulder to see Marco sleeping soundly, gently purring. His hair was mussed up, and he had some tiny bruises on his shoulders. Oh. That was me.

I gently removed his arm, and slid out of bed, trying to answer my phone before it woke him up.

“Jean, you have work in 4 hours” Bertl says, as soon as I had pressed the answer button, before I had the chance to speak.

“Shit” I almost shout, looking around the room at our discarded clothes.

“Where are you?” He asked.

“Uh, Marcos?”

“Who is Marco?” Bertl sounded curious, I wasn’t really in the mood to answer his questions though.

“Uh”

“Don’t be late” Reiners voice boomed down the phone, then the line went dead. At least I am awake. Marco shuffled on the bed, opening his eyes and looking at me. We are both still naked, and his room is cold. He sits up and pulled the duvet up slightly.

“Morning.” He says. “Coffee?”

“Please,” I nod, turning to face him after I pull my boxers back on. “It needs to be fast, I have my new job today.”

“I remember you saying, let me call you a cab.” He rolls off the bed, pulling his boxers on and leaves the room. I shrug my shirt on, and wrestle with my jeans and follow him out of his room. His flat was huge. It takes up half of the top floor of his apartment building. The view over town is amazing. I whistle in appreciation.

“Nice place.” I say, he’s standing at the kitchen counter pouring two cups of coffee.

He looks up and smiles at me, “Milk or sugar?” I shake my head and he hands me the cup. “Cab will be here in 5.”

“Thanks.” We stand there leaning against his kitchen counter drinking our coffee in silence. I might never see him again after this. Did this qualify as a one night stand? We definitely did it. More than once. I rub my thigh slightly, my body aches.

As if reading my thoughts, “Can I get your number?” he asks. My eyes widened, he was telepathic. He hands his phone over to me, ready on a new contact for me to put my details in. Just as I hand the phone back, the buzzer goes.

“That will be for you.” He says, walking towards the front door to let me out. “It was uh, nice meeting you Jean.” He looked a little sad, but maybe he was just tired.

“Yeah, you too. Call me.” I winked as I left the flat and headed towards the lift.

 

7:20am

The cab ride was quiet, my driver not wanting to make early morning conversation. It was only a fifteen minute ride home and halfway through my phone went off, a text from an unknown number.

Unknown Sender:

Good luck with your new job! :)

It had to be Marco. I save the number and pull some cash out of the emergency pocket in my wallet for the driver as he pulls up outside my apartment building.

 

8:00am

I make the fatal mistake of sitting down on the sofa before I shower or anything and now I can’t move. Going out last night was a mistake, or was it? I look down at the phone lying next to me and contemplate texting Marco back.

 

9:00am

I fell asleep, good one. It is now definitely time to take a shower and grab some food. Two hours until I started work, and I need at least 45 minutes to get there. I fumble around my room for something suitable a to wear, something that isn’t creased or unironed. I am cursing my laziness as my hangover sets in. Stumbling into the bathroom, I turn the faucet up until the water is scalding.

 

9:45am

I sit down at the table in my kitchen, with a bowl of cereal, a glass of juice and some pro-plus. My body is a little sore, I can’t tell if it was from the drink or Marco, but during my shower I found three hickies on my shoulders and neck. Good thing I can wear a collared shirt to work. My phone beeped again, Bertl had text me good luck. Seeing the time I swallow the rest of the juice and made my way back out of my flat.

 

10:30am

I took a wrong turn somewhere, and took a detour. But I made it to my new place of work. A tall black building stood in front of me, I take a moment to look up. How many floors? I had been interviewed at what was supposedly ‘Head Office’, then offered a job at this branch. This building was swish, I wonder what the main office looks like.

I walked through the door, greeted by a shiny grey floor, loads of houseplants and a large reception desk in the middle of the foyer. I approach the desk with confidence and notice the lady sitting behind. She was in the bar last night.

She went home with Annie. I felt a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach as I was filled with dread. She could have been out with friends who worked somewhere else.

“Hey, I uh” I coughed slightly, tripping on my own words, “I am supposed to start working here today. Name is Jean Kirsstein.” I looked over the top of the desk at her, smiling my nicest business smile.

“Hello, one second.” She smiled and picked up the phone. “Someone will be with you shortly, have a seat.” She gestures at some chairs in the corner.

 

10:45am

I’m sitting in front of a large tele, watching the news channel play over and over. Nothing exciting was happening anywhere in the world. People were coming and going, I gathered from the exchanges going on between everyone that the girl behind the desk is called Mikasa. What a pretty name.

It wasn’t long before a young blonde man came over and greeted me. “Jean?” He held out a hand.

“Yeah, Hi” I stood up and shook his hand.

“Armin” he says, “nice to meet you. I’ll show you upstairs” he smiled. I nodded and followed. We made our way to the lifts, where we waited. “You will be based on floor twelve” he pressed the button and we started our ascent. There were twenty floors in this building. “Nervous?”

“A little,” I say, I had seen him somewhere before. He has brilliant blue eyes, and blonde hair that was scraped back into a ponytail, his bangs hanging loose around his face. He just nods and we carry on up in the lift.

The doors opened and we were greeted by a brown haired man carrying some papers and folders. “Hey Arm,” He greeted the boy next to me, and nodded in my direction before stepping into the lift we had just left. As if by some strange psychic occurrence, we both did a double take, just as the door started to close. He opened his mouth, as if to say something but was cut off by the lift. The strange feeling in my stomach was back again as Armin lead me towards the end of hallway, where a large, frosted glass door was partially open. He gestured for me to wait outside, and slipped in.

11:00am

“You can come in now,” the blonde boy smiled at me. “Good luck today!” He walked off down the hallway and disappeared into one of the rooms on the side. I step into the room and closed the door behind me. My job role was unclear, I didn’t as many questions in the interview as I should have, and I only had the description in the job listing to go by.

I was to be ‘assisting the sustainability team with their marketing’ basically. I should have read the name on the door. Who was this? Looking over to the window, someone was crouching by the desk, reaching under for something so I couldn’t see their face.

“I will be with you in one moment,” a familiar voice called out, “please have a seat at the table.” A phantom arm waved in the direction of a large table in the corner of the room. I nodded and went to sit down. Sitting comfortably I start to look at the maps and images that had been laid out on the table, I didn’t notice the man stand up and walk over to take a seat next to me.

“Hey, sorry about that.” The chair next to me moved backwards, “tech team won’t do the wires for me” he chuckled. My view of the chair was obscured by two legs, then a torso. I looked up.

“Oh.” His gentle laugh stopped, and his jaw dropped open as I looked him in the eyes. “Hi.” he says. His face was bright red and he was flicking his gaze awkwardly around the room as I stared at him, my own breath catching in my throat.

“Hey” I say, nonchalantly. Trying to be cooler than he was being. He had stopped looking around and was now staring at the table, biting his lip.

“Hey, lets start again” I say, I gently nudged his foot with mine. He looked up and nodded, then stood up and held his hand out. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

“Marco Bott, Lead Marketing Manager” I shook his hand and smiled.

“Jean Kirstein, Marketing Assistant.”

 

 


End file.
